


Heat

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Jazz Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU. Joanna Lannister as a jazz aficionado, looking for entertainment at a Targaryen Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Joanna held the cigarette negligently in one hand. The company was almost as dull as the music. One of the many Targaryen spawn was holding court at the piano, showing off a few pieces that were all complicated technicality, learned by rote. No heart and no soul. No _passion_.  
She toyed idly with the long string of beads around her neck while her gaze roved the room, in search of amusement.  
Her cousin had been in the throng about the piano. He showed polite interest and gave a little clap when it was suitable. His eyes looked every bit as bored as she was. He would allow himself to be pulled away from the politicking for her. He would allow anything for her.  
Besides, she knew that he hadn’t yet seen the low-cut back of the beaded dress, or the short bob of blonde hair that teased at her cheeks. She didn’t wonder if this new look would arouse him. She knew it. Because she would make it work for her, as she made everything work for her.  
There was a small band setting up and Joanna paused there on her way over to the gathering. Once that was sorted to her satisfaction, she lost no time in taking Tywin’s arm.  
“I need a dance partner.” The jazz filled the room, drowning out the irritating tinkle of the piano.  
“Jo…”  
She leaned over, stubbing out the cigarette on the sheet music that lay on top the piano, burning a hole through Bach and Chopin.  
“I want to set the world alight.” She turned and let him see the almost indecent view of her back. His hand closed around hers before she had taken a step.  
“Fuck the world,” he murmured in her ear, with a civil smile on his face for the benefit of their audience. “You set me alight.”


End file.
